


Level This Town

by QueenOfTheQuill



Category: Godzilla - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Brotherly Love, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Godzilla - Freeform, Kid Loki and Kid Thor, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki invents something, what did I even write?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1543982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfTheQuill/pseuds/QueenOfTheQuill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Loki got bored one day? What if invented multi-time, multi-world accessing tablets? What if he threw Godzilla into Midgard, just for kicks and giggles?</p>
<p>What if Thor thought it was all a game?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Level This Town

**Author's Note:**

> So basically, this came from my friend and I seeing a commercial for the new Godzilla movie and her saying "Another one? I bet Loki just dropped Godzilla on a town because he was bored," and then that spiraling into a conversation of Thor and Loki's Sims-like control of our world and how we basically turned into a giant game of vicious Zoo-Tycoon for them. So yeah, it's complete and utter fluff and crack.

“Brother, I’m _bored_.”

 

“Loki, you are always bored, save when you study magic with Mother,” Thor pointed out reasonably, though he made a face when he said the word ‘study.’ Brightening, he added, “We could go to the training arena. Sif still owes me a match with our staves and I believe Fandral was looking to challenge you.”

 

It was Loki’s turn to make a face from where he lay spread eagle on his bed. Though they were both adolescents, nowhere near the age of real warriors, Thor always beat him, and so did everyone else, since they didn’t let him use his magic. Though the thought of beating Fandral was attractive, he wouldn’t be able to as he’d never be allowed to use his full fighting potential. “I do not wish to go to the training arena to watch you and Sif beat each other with glorified tree branches. I want to do something _interesting_.”

 

Thor laughed. “Well I cannot help you there then, Brother, for to me, that _is_ interesting. What do you wish to do?”

 

Loki grinned, the grin that Thor had learned to be wary of, for it meant that he was planning mischief. “Let us play a game with something Mother and I made,” he suggested. He was looking to test out some improvements that he had made.

 

Thor looked at Loki suspiciously. “What is the nature of this game?” he asked.

 

Ducking under his bed for a moment, Loki emerged, tossing something thin and flat to Thor. It was a this sheet of metal, coated over with a hard, silvery substance that wavered and rippled when inspected.

 

“They are used for looking at the other realms,” Loki explained without prompting, seeming to inflate with pride. “Watch. _Midgard_ ,” he said in a commanding voice. The silver substance shimmered, then settled on a picture of a thriving metropolis. Thor frowned.

 

“That is not what Midgard looks like. I have seen it, with Father.”

 

“Oh it’s not what Midgard looks like _now_ ,” Loki explained condescendingly, draping himself over the chair next to Thor’s near his fire. “But I made some, ah, _modifications_ to Mother’s design. This is from the year 2014, by their calendar.”

 

Thor’s eyes widened. “But… by the current Midgardian calendar, it should be the year 977, should it not?”

 

“979,” Loki corrected smugly. “And my device takes no notice of what is _current_ or not. It can see anywhere, any time. Unfortunately,” he sighed, frustrated, “it does not allow you to see your future or the futures of anyone close to you. I’ve tried.”

 

“Well done regardless, Brother!” Thor exclaimed, slapping Loki’s back in a way the younger god particularly disliked, since it hurt like he’d been punched by a berserker. “ _Midgard_ ,” he told his own tablet, grinning happily when it showed the same scene as Loki. He quickly discovered that he could change the scene by sliding his fingers along the picture and happily observed the future Midgardians. “Their clothes are so strange,” he murmured. “How do they fight in such dress?” He gestured to a man in tight skinny jeans.

 

“Midgardians from this era are not all warriors,” Loki explained, less than patiently. He was getting bored again. “They have designated groups of warriors in the army, but much of the population never sees combat at all.” That gave him an idea and he brightened. “Perhaps we can change that,” he said to himself.

 

“Hmm?” asked Thor, still aghast that many Midgardians did not fight as Asgardians did.

 

“Nothing,” said Loki, tapping rapidfire commands onto his tablet. He grinned in satisfaction as a roaring monster burst from the nearby water, already trampling buildings and people.

 

“Brother, what did you do?!” Thor roared, staring aghast at his screen.

 

“Worry not,” replied the God of Mischief. “It is only an illusion. It exists on this alone,” he waved his tablet in the air, “nothing more.” He hid the smirk that would give away his lie with the ease of long practice.

 

“Oh.” Thor considered it for a moment, then smiled. “Well, then this is a game, as you promised. I will defeat your lizard monster!”

 

Smirking, Loki shook his head. “You will first need to discern the workings of my complex-” He stopped, staring at his own screen as a phalanx of Midgardian soldiers was ushered down the street towards his monster by an unseen force.

 

“We shall see how these Midgardian warriors establish themselves in battle!” Thor proclaimed happily.

 

Loki practically growled and urged his monster to level a few buildings atop Thor’s oncoming warriors. “Ha,” he proclaimed, grinning smugly, until he saw more and more soldiers pushed down surrounding streets by unseen hands. In addition, Thor had found some sort of Midgardian flying machine, a fighter jet, he believed it was called, and was directing a squad of those above his creation’s head.

 

_I can’t fight them all_ , he thought, and he had used a lot of magic just to create the thing; he didn’t have enough left to make another. His beast had been created from nothing, over a distance of both space _and_ time, no less, while Thor was simply manipulating elements that were already there.

 

A grin unfurled on his face.

 

Suddenly, the nearest body of water, an ocean, if he was not mistaken, or perhaps a bay, surged over its banks, flooding the streets and sending Thor’s soldiers and the civilians alike running for cover and higher ground. Torrential rainfall blinded the flying machines and wind forced them to the ground.

 

Thor gaped at his brother. “That is- that is cheating!” he spluttered.

 

“No, I am merely taking advantage of my skills and my resources,” Loki replied, pompously. “Perhaps you should learn to do the same.”

 

Thor just beamed, then attacked.

 

“ _In the GAME, in the GAME, you idiot!_ ” Loki screeched as his brother tackled him out of his chair to the ground.

 

“I am merely taking advantage of my skills,” laughed Thor as they tussled on the ground. It was a quick fight, as it always was, ending with Thor perched atop Loki’s stomach, tapping directions into his tablet until his warriors had defeated Loki’s behemoth.

 

“HA!” he boomed, as the giant lizard fell dead in the water. “I have defeated your beast, Brother.” He got up, offering a hand to his black haired prisoner.

 

“Yes, by holding me down while you directed your forces,” Loki replied disdainfully, though he allowed Thor to pull him up and dust him off. “Very honorable of you, very noble.”

 

Thor’s laugh boomed. “Are you not the one always telling me to use my brain, which ‘must exist somewhere in that thick skull of mine, as evidenced by the fact that I am still breathing?’” he asked jovially.

 

“Yes, well, honor has no place in a battle, not if you want to ensure your victory,” Loki sniffed. “Besides, now I’m bored again.”

 

“Well,” began Thor, a mischievous glint in his eye that Loki was more used to seeing in his own, “We can still head down to the training arena. I think Fandral needs to learn how to counter magic in battle, don’t you?”

 

Loki’s grin matched Thor’s own as he looked at his brother. “Do you noble warrior types not call that ‘cheating?’”

 

Slinging an arm around his slimmer brother’s shoulders, Thor steered them both towards the weapons room. “Fandral is too sure of himself. I’m sure the lesson that his opponent will use whatever means necessary will do him good,” the older god said innocently.

 

Loki was anything but when he replied, “It’s a lesson I’d be happy to teach.” Maybe he’d go back to his tablets later and fix the damage he and Thor had caused to Midgard.

 

Maybe.

 


End file.
